muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoe
'' was used as the regular Zoe for Season 40.Fran Brill, Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast]] .]] .]] .]] Zoe is a three-year-oldSesame Street profile orange monster who first appeared on Sesame Street in Season 25. She was designed in her color to complement Elmo,Sesame Family Newsletter July 10, 2008 who was gaining popularity at the time of her introduction. Zoe was created to help balance what was then a predominately male cast of Muppets on the series.Street Gang, page 322. Michael Davis Zoe was originally unclothed, apart from jewelry and barrettes (which she is never seen without).Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game Starting in season 33, however, Zoe has often been seen wearing a tutu, because, like many girls of her age, she is obsessed with ballet. Her love of dance is featured in the video Zoe's Dance Moves. She occasionally rides a soapbox-style car around Sesame Street, called the Zoemobile. She has a pet rock, Rocco, much to Elmo's constant dismay. Her birthday is September 30,Sesamestreet.org profile and she owns a doll named Mimi. Her Aunt Chloe has been seen on the show, and her daddy has appeared in a few storybooks. Her Aunt Giselle, who lives in Swan Lake, sent her a tutu in season 34. Development From the book Sesame Street Unpaved: "From several possible designs of the character, 'I picked the one that had a face like Carol Channing,' says Fran Brill. 'I wanted her to be obviously female with jewelry and barrettes in her hair. Someone suggested we call her Frannie, since that's my nickname. But I didn't want a Muppet with my name, so I thought of the J.D. Salinger book Franny and Zooey, and suggested Zoe, which seemed to be just right." To prepare for the character, Brill went to Manhattan preschools and watched 3-year-old girls play. One of the girls said to Brill the phrase which became an early catchphrase for Zoe, "Don't joke me." "On the Set With: Zoe; This Monster is a Girl", The New York Times, Erik Eckholm. August 19, 1993. When the first Zoe puppet was built, Krewson's daughter suggested they put sparkles in her hair.Interview with Rollie Krewson on InFANity Beginning with the 2005 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, more hair was added to Zoe, including pink and glittery hairs. Starting with season 40 in 2009, a smaller puppet was used, based on the one created specifically for her role as Mousey the Hatter Helper in Abby in Wonderland.Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast, info written at Tough Pigs This version was only used for season 40, and Brill uses the normal-sized Zoe puppet for the following season.The shooting of the "Twin Day" episode for season 41, video from Sesame Family Robinson blog At William Paterson University, Marty Robinson explained that Telly hadn't appeared in any scenes with the rebuilt Zoe, and Robinson expected that the moment they would meet, Telly would freak out. Fran Brill proceeded to take out the Zoe puppet, and sure enough, Telly freaked out. Filmography * Sesame Street (1993-present) * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) * Imagine That! (1997) * Learning to Share (1997) * Elmopalooza (1998) * The Alphabet Jungle Game (1998) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Kids' Favorite Songs (1999) * CinderElmo (1999) * Peter and the Wolf (2001) * Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (2001) * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays (2002) * Zoe's Dance Moves (2003) * Play With Me Sesame (2003) * What's the Name of that Song? (video) (2004) * ''[[A Magical Halloween Adventure (2004) * A Celebration of Me, Grover (2004) * Happy Healthy Monsters (2005) * Elmo's Christmas Countdown (2007) * Love the Earth! (2008) * Count on Sports (2008 * Abby in Wonderland (2008) ;Appearances * The Oprah Winfrey Show (1997) * '' Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' (2002-present) * Daytime Emmy Awards (2003, 2004 and 2009) * Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala (2003, 2006 and 2009) * ''The West Wing (2004) * Martha Stewart Living (2004) * Muppets, Music & Magic (2007, 2009) * CNN.com Live (2008) * The Creative Coalition (2008) * Sesame Street at 40 (2009) * Today (2009) * The 36th Annual Daytime Emmy Nomination Party (with Fran Brill) (2009) * CBS News Philadelphia (with Fran Brill) (2009) * InFANity (2009) * Sesame Street Day (2009 * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (2009) * Sesame Street's 40th Birthday Party (with Fran Brill) (2009) * Brooklyn Public Library Event (with Fran Brill) (2009) *''Cake Boss'' (2010) ;Songs * "Girl of the World" * "Little Miss Count Along" * "Guess the Seasons Song" * "My Name Is Zoe" * "Because We're Friends" * "I've Been Working on the Railroad" * "Read Me a Story" (remake) * "Moonshine" * "Two Princes" * "Picture a World" * "That's the Way I Read" * "Fur" (remake) * "You Tickle Me" * "7th Inning Stretch Song" * "Share" (remake) See also * Zoe Through the Years * Zoe books * Zoe walk-arounds * Zoe (animated) * Sesame Street Monsters Sources Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters